


(I Only Have) Eyes for You

by FightMilk



Category: Fallout New Vegas, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMilk/pseuds/FightMilk
Relationships: Julie/Courier
Kudos: 5





	(I Only Have) Eyes for You

Daisy made her way through the heavy wooden doors into Old Mormon Fort. It was buzzing with people, busier than usual. Merchants brushed past guards, who bumped into locals looking for chems, who were sharing tents with wastelanders down on their luck. The place smelled like dust and desert air, and a little like vomit close to the recovery tent. Chatter and light laughter mingled with the groaning of addicts waiting for Fixer or med-x. Finally, Daisy spotted a Mohawk bobbing through the loose crowd.  
“Julie! Hey!” Daisy called out and waved. She was met with a warm smile followed by a look of concern.  
“What was it this time?”  
“That’s some kind of hello.”  
Julie just rolled her eyes and took Daisy’s arm to look at the angry abrasions.  
“They’re almost infected. I’m glad you came here so soon. I hate doing amputations.” Daisy could feel that she was still waiting for some kind of explanation.  
“Anyway, It was some legion assholes.” She hoped her lying was sufficient enough to dodge questions.  
“Since when have legionaries had weapons that can do this?” Julie looked at her, slightly suspicious.  
“Okay, since you really need to know. I fell down a little cliff trying to avoid some bloatflys.”  
“A little cliff.”  
“Yeah, a little cliff. Just enough to do this,” Daisy motioned to her right arm. “And this, too.” She pulled her her right pant leg, showing even more deep scrapes.  
“The Cliff was not kind to me.”  
“I can see that. Well, a shot of Med-X and some alcohol to sterilize should set you back to normal. But there might be some scarring.”  
“That’s okay. Maybe I can say theyre from fighting a deatclaw or something and ladies will find them sexy.”  
Julie laughed a little.  
“I’m sure women find you sexy already.”  
“Yeah?”  
Julie blushed. “I didn’t mean...”  
“It’s okay. You’re not too—“  
“Hey, Daisy! Your robot is done.” Arcade waltzed into the close conversation. “It still creeps me out a little, and I don’t like that it’s more powerful now, but I knew you would want it back.”  
“Thanks. I’ll go get her right now.” Daisy forced a smile, disappointed that her conversation was interrupted.  
“See you later, Julie.”  
“Have a good day.” She gave an equally disappointed smile.  
Daisy walked off into the scientists’ tent, hoping that no one would ask anything of her tonight. 

By the time Daisy was done taking care of the Powder Gangers night had fallen over the Mojave desert.  
“Come on Edie, back to the Follower’s camp. Took one too many chems during that little battle.”  
The pair trekked across quiet roads, backdropped by the gentle whoosh of ED-E flying and the Mojave radio turned down low. Daisy was lost in thoughts—thoughts about the battle earlier, about Mr. House, about Julie. Mostly about Julie. Her kindness and softness towards the suffering. The way her makeup highlighted her curious eyes. How she always stood out in a crowd, at least a head taller than most other women, even more with her hair spiked. Daisy didn’t even notice that she had covered so much ground until she arrived at the Old Mormon Fort.  
She slipped through the doors quietly, afraid to wake anyone up. The camp was quiet aside from two guards having a chat in front of the doors. Even though everyone else was asleep, she knew that Julie would still be awake, making her way through a book, furiously absorbing anything that she came across. Daisy entered the fort tower, not bothering to knock because Julie would be too in her reading to even hear.  
“Knock knock, Julie. I’m sorry to interrupt.” Julie jumped into her seat.  
“Oh, it’s okay. I was just looking over some Old World medical texts. Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, just took too many chems today. You know how it goes.”  
“Not really, but I can fix it.” Julie chuckled. “It will have to be tomorrow morning though, all of my supplies are out in the tents.”  
“That’s fine. Are you going to go back to reading or can I stick around?”  
“I wouldn’t mind at all if you stuck around. I was happy to see you earlier today. And, I’d like to hear about wherever you disappeared off to earlier.”  
Daisy couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
